


will we forever only be pretending?

by japrlls



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, F/M, lucaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japrlls/pseuds/japrlls
Summary: in which maya is drunk and spills a secret that may change everything.





	will we forever only be pretending?

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at 9:49pm and I think it's good, I'm not that good at writing angst but I tried my best...

Lucas pushed his way through the crowd of drunk teenagers, narrowly dodging the arms waving all around him and slipping past grinding couples. He had no drink in his hand nor his stomach, and it seemed he was the only sober one there. It was always an odd experience. Of course, the excessive booze was because Missy Bradford had opted to throw an end of year party at her mother’s house--her mother was loaded, and therefore had a large house that was the perfect size for a party of this grandeur. It was mostly juniors there, but there were scattered seniors, and Lucas hoped there weren’t any underclassmen there. He knew Missy Bradford’s parties, and they were not for the weak. The drinking was heavy at events like these, and it showed. Lucas was trying to find Maya, but it was getting increasingly difficult. 

Lucas hadn’t seen Maya for a while. When the six friends had arrived at the party, she had slipped off to get a drink or several and she hadn’t reappeared since. Lucas was definitely worried-- Maya had just had a painful and rough breakup with her girlfriend, and knowing her, she would be looking for a distraction. Lucas knew Maya pretty well after being her friend for four years now, and he knew her habits. Not liking to face her problems right away, he was certain she would have gone for the alcohol. To her advantage, Maya wasn’t a lightweight like Riley-- she could hold her liquor fairly well, and it took her quite the load of drinks before she was the drunken center of attention. Drunk Maya, especially when upset, would tend to stay on the sides, watching angrily and sulkily and not speaking to anyone. There had been a few incidents at previous parties, sure. One night, Maya had gotten incredibly wasted and hooked up with some guy they barely knew-- which Maya never brought up again with Lucas, and she was never seen with the guy again. Another time, she had gotten herself into some trouble when deciding in a stroke of brilliance that she would try to jump off a roof of the host’s townhouse and land on the pile of leaves. The feat, quite obviously impossible to everyone except the drunken Maya, had almost occured; luckily, Lucas and Riley had been there to coax her away and off the roof the safer way.

But tonight, Lucas was positive she wouldn’t be doing anything risky or noticeable. When she’d broken up with her real first boyfriend Clark, she had shut off her emotions and distracted herself, getting wasted at a party soon after. She had spent the night alone, and hadn’t done anything to endanger herself or others. Even so, Lucas couldn’t help but still worry, even if she wasn’t getting into trouble. Lucas wasn’t clear on exactly how he loved Maya-- romantically or not-- but either way, she was still his friend, and Lucas cared greatly about his friends. Maya was drunk somewhere in that room, upset, and possibly alone. Aside from the fact that he didn’t want her to be taken advantage of or hurt, Lucas didn’t want her to be alone tonight. Breakups sucked-- he hadn’t been immune to them either, and he knew how rough it could be. Maya poured her heart into her relationships, rarely considering the risks. She embodied sensibility, emotions; and she fell hard. She never admitted it, of course-- even though her heart was big, she never wore it on her sleeve for everyone to see. Lucas could read Maya, though, and although she denied it, this breakup hurt her a lot. She wouldn’t be celebrating any time soon. 

There were many faces in the crowd Lucas didn’t recognize, even though he was fairly well known, at least in his grade. He was on the baseball team and the football team, he was a pretty good student, and a resident member of the debate club and the comic book club. He was an anomaly-- a hot, smart, dorky anomaly. He was aware of the fact that a handful of people crushed on him or just thought of him as attractive-- he wasn’t narcissistic, but Lucas admitted he was handsome. People didn’t tell him otherwise, either. Even with his good looks and charming personality (so he had been told), people didn’t always bother to introduce themselves, and Lucas didn’t want to approach anyone he didn’t know. What would he say, anyway?  _ Hey, have you seen my ex-crush Maya? Short, angry, and blonde? Oh, your name? Wait, we have English together? I should know that! I’m so sorry!  _ Luckily, he spotted Charlie Gardner, who was talking to his boyfriend, Zack. Lucas and Charlie had had a conflict or two in the past, but they had a mutual respect for each other. Or, in other words, Lucas didn’t see anyone else he felt comfortable enough to ask about Maya’s whereabouts. “Charlie,” Lucas hissed, tapping the other boy’s shoulder. Charlie whipped around, smiling when he saw it was Lucas. “Have you seen Maya?”

Charlie paused to think, furrowing his brow in concentration. “No, I don’t think so,” he said, smiling apologetically, “but have you met Zack?” Zack gave Lucas a look, saying _what can you do?_ Lucas nodded at him, but impatiently turned back to Charlie.

“And you’re sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Sorry, man,” Charlie shrugged. He didn’t seem particularly eager to keep the conversation going. “Hey, are you guys dating?”

“What? Charlie--that’s besides the point.”

Charlie shrugged. “Got the vibe. What’s going on with you?”

“Well...thanks anyway.”

“No problem!” 

Lucas huffed, frustrated, turning away from the pair and continuing his search. The room seemed  _ enormous _ to him as he struggled through the dancing teens, definitely stepping on a few feet as he weaved his way through the mass of people.  _ Remind me to never go to one of these again _ , he thought bitterly. Curse his big heart and instinct to protect his friends. Sometimes it was a  _ lot _ of work. He didn’t like the smell of sweat and beer. He’d had his fair share of that. 

Finally, Lucas spotted the blonde; on the outskirts of the crowd as he expected, with a red solo cup in her hand. She was leaning against the wall, her wavy hair ruffled and a scowl on her face. She wasn’t drinking from the cup at the moment, but it was nearly empty. God knew how many beers she had had before this one. Her jean jacket was hanging off of her shoulders, but she didn’t seem to notice or mind it. She appeared standoffish-- no doubt ready to jump at a chance to yell at someone. It was habit to her. Lucas slowly approached her, saying her name gently to catch her attention. She jumped, apparently startled. Angrily, she turned and looked up at him-- even in her heeled boots, she was a good measure shorter than him. Despite the height difference, she was still quite terrifying.  “What do you want?” She snapped, her words slurred a bit, and her freckled face flushed. She seemed sturdy on her feet, however drunk she was. Lucas eased a bit, comforted by the fact that she wasn’t completely intoxicated. Maya was irritable enough when sober, but a drunk Maya didn’t have any filter. Lucas supposed he was lucky that she didn’t pour her drink on him. She’d done that sober before, too. 

“Maya, I think I should take you home,” Lucas told her gently, choosing his words carefully. Maya was one of his best friends, yes, but that wouldn’t stop her from taking out her frustration on him at that moment. She always teased him, sure, but drunk Maya threw away all the formalities. A drunk Maya would take her frustrations out on Lucas, more so than usual, and she certainly wasn’t going to be playing any games that night. Maya glared, pouting up at him. If Lucas wasn’t so concerned, she might even seem cute to him in the moment, her face scrunched and lips pouty. But he  _ was _ concerned, and his mind was focused on keeping her safe and sound. Maya had been taken advantage of when drunk before, and Lucas was set on never letting that happen again. He cared too much about his friends to let anyone hurt them in any way. Maya was very,  _ very _ important to the Texan, in whatever way that wasn’t quite clear to him yet. 

“Who’re you to tell me  _ that _ , Ranger Berry?” She stumbled on her words, oblivious to that fact, obviously not willing to back down at any time soon. Lucas almost laughed at “Ranger Berry,” but it wasn’t the time or place. He’d probably earn a heel wedged between his toes for the statement anyway. In any case, Lucas didn’t want to remove her from the party without her consent, and he wasn’t planning on it; he just had to get her to agree to leaving.

Brilliance struck. He leaned against the wall, Maya still glaring up at him. “Shortstack,” he said in a quieter tone, a playful and (unknowingly to him) flirtatious smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You owe me, you know.” Maya fumed, obviously aware of what he meant, even if she was drunk. Lucas and Maya made bets  _ constantly _ , usually over something trivial or unimportant. The most recent one had been on who would win a chess game, Riley or Farkle (Maya had backed Riley immediately, Lucas placing his odds on Farkle). If Maya won, Lucas would’ve had to wear a nametag saying “My name is Huckleberry” for two weeks (she was running out of new ideas, the constant bets required a new idea each time); however, if Lucas won, Maya would owe him a favor. It was a close game, but Farkle had won, meaning Lucas had won the bet. Maya was evidently aware of this even in her current state, and she was fiercely staring him down, putting her cup down on the fold-out table by her side and crossing her arms.

“ _ Fine, _ ” she growled, straightening up, taking a step, and immediately tipping over. Lucas caught her, and she gripped his forearms tightly as he helped her back up. “These-fucking-heels,” she spat in a low voice, reaching down and tugging the shoes off her feet. She straightened back up, clutching the shoes to her chest, and Lucas led her out of the room and into the entrance hall. He pulled out his phone, immediately texting Zay that he was taking Maya home. Zay replied with a thumbs up emoji. Lucas was always the designated driver at parties. This stemmed from the fact that Lucas’ father had had a bout with alcoholism when he was younger, before Lucas was born, and Lucas was afraid of falling down that hole. But he was also concerned about how he would act while under the influence. Lucas had struggled with anger issues in the past, and he could contain himself now, but he wasn’t obliged to finding out what he would do without his inhibitions. 

Maya was drunkily grumbling about Lucas being a jerk and other topics along those lines. Lucas didn’t think it was safe for Maya to be walking around in her socks-- there could be broken glass or sharp rocks that she could step on. Maya, unaware of this, started down the stairs quickly, dropping one of her boots, Lucas coming after her quickly. She was still unsteady on her feet, and Lucas really didn’t want her to trip and fall onto the cement sidewalk. She landed at the bottom, gripping the fence for support as Lucas followed her, picking up the shoe she dropped. “Let’s go,” he said-- a pointless statement, she was angrily following him anyway. Lucas didn’t want to get her more riled up by telling her it wasn’t safe to walk on the ground without shoes-- she was already leaving the party, and he didn’t want to complicate the situation any more than it already had been. Doubling over, Maya got sick on the walk to the car. Lucas tried to comfort her by giving her a half-hug, but Maya pushed him away. 

His car was right out front of the mansion. Lucas owned a beat-up red pickup truck, which had been made God knows when. It had been his dad’s when his dad was in his early 20s, and he had given it to Lucas for his 16th birthday. It was old and broke down quite frequently, but Lucas was getting good at fixing it, and now the truck went longer without breaking down. He opened the passenger door for Maya, but she swatted at him and bitterly muttered that she could get the door for herself. She slammed it, crossing her arms and staring out the window. Lucas climbed in on the driver’s side, closing his door and buckling. Turning the ignition on, Lucas glanced over at Maya. She had buckled, thankfully, but she was deliberately looking in the opposite direction of him. Lucas let out a low sigh as he left the parking space and down the street. He passed a few blocks in silence before Maya spoke up, surprising him.

“Where are we going?” She asked, her words still slurred a bit. She had a sizeable amount of beer in her system, and Lucas didn’t think she’d be sobering up soon.

“I’m taking you home,” he replied flatly, keeping his eyes on the road. He heard Maya shift and felt her eyes on him. Reluctantly, he glanced over at her, much preferring to focus on his driving. Plus, he wasn’t enthusiastic about receiving more glares from her when he was trying to help his drunk friend. To his surprise, Maya wasn’t shooting any mean looks at him. She hesitantly looked up at him, calmer and solemn.

“I don’t wanna go to my apartment.” She said, and Lucas noticed her voice had an unsure tone to it. 

“Maya, I really think-”

“I don’t wanna go to my apartment,” She repeated, this time firmly. Lucas exhaled deeply, exploring his options. He could inquire as to why, and probably end up with a kick to his face or groin. He could bring her to her place anyway, but Lucas knew she had a reason in not wanting to. Why should he question that? He trusted Maya. 

“Fine. I’ll take you to my place. My family is away anyway.” 

“Really?” Even intoxicated, Maya seemed surprised at his out of character reaction. “You’re not gonna ask why?” 

Lucas chuckled. “If I did, I’d pay for it pretty good.”

“Good Lucas,” Maya replied, a flirtatious-- or teasing-- lilt to her voice. Lucas smiled to himself, turning on his turn signal and making a left at the intersection. He kept driving, his eyes on the road. Maya fell silent once again, looking back out the window. Lucas gripped the steering wheel. The tension in the air was quite evident, and it didn’t sit well with him. If she would only say  _ something. _ The silence was uneasy. He cleared his throat, tapping the steering wheel with his fingers absentmindedly. He kept glancing over at her, yet he didn’t know why. He supposed he was just worried. “God, this was all just so _ stupid _ .”

Lucas furrowed his brow in confusion. “What?”

Maya sighed. “I thought I could just forget about the whole...all the breakup shit tonight.” She was looking over at Lucas, her voice suddenly a lot smaller. “It’s dumb. Emotions are dumb. I hate it.”

“I’m sorry, Maya.”

She snorted, rolling her eyes at him. “Nothing for  _ you _ to be sorry about, Ranger Rick. Not about this, anyway.”

“Still. I feel bad. You and Emily really had something.”

“If we did, wouldn’t I be with her instead of you tonight?”

“Relationships end.” Lucas swallowed thickly. “People break apart. But...you rebuild. And I’m sure you’ll find someone even better for you, who makes you happy, and I…” He trailed off, keeping his sight fixated on the road ahead of him, unable to finish his thought. He could feel Maya’s gaze as he drove, the weight of it intensifying the conversation.

“Not everyone finds someone who makes them happy, Lucas. And even if they do, who says it’ll last? People make you happy, and then something happens that makes the whole goddamn thing fall apart. It isn’t fucking worth it, is it?”

“High school relationships aren’t always stable.”   
“Yeah, well, neither are adult ones.” Maya scoffed. “Why should I give a shit about Emily anymore? She has someone else now. She has someone better for her than me.”

“You loved her. That’s cause enough to give a shit about someone.” They both fell silent, and Maya turned away from him. The silence, uneasy, left something unresolved in the air.

“Lucas, why do you care so much about getting me home right now?”

Lucas hesitated. “Because you’re one of my best friends, and you were upset and drunk, and...I was worried. You shouldn’t be alone.” 

Maya was apparently satisfied with his answer, as she changed the tone quite quickly. “If you tell  _ anyone _ about this conversation, I  _ will _ end you.”

Lucas laughed. “I have no doubts that you would.”

They sat in silence the rest of the ride. 

\------------

When they had arrived at Lucas’ apartment building, Lucas parked out front and helped an unsteady Maya out of the car, grabbing her shoes in the process. She wasn’t resisting his help anymore, and she remained silent as he assisted her up the steps and inside, unlocking the door with his key. Maya’s hands were clammy, and her face was pale-- he supposed this was an effect of getting sick earlier. Maya looked drunk and very tired, which made Lucas’ heart lurch. He didn’t like to see her like this; she had this depressed look on her face that Lucas hated to see. He wasn’t positive if it was the alcohol, the breakup, or something else-- whatever it was, Lucas vowed to cheer her up by the end of the night. It was the least he could do. 

Lucas lived on the fourth floor, and the building thankfully had an elevator. Maya wouldn’t enjoy the walk-up even sober. The two remained silent as Lucas pressed the button for the fourth floor. Neither spoke as they walked down the hallway to apartment 407. Lucas quickly unlocked the door. Maya didn’t let go of his arm the whole way up, her grip tightening as she stumbled beside him. Lucas closed the door and locked it behind him, proceeding to turn on the lights. Maya, without settling at all immediately rushed to the bathroom to get sick. He could hear her retching, and Lucas followed her quickly. He walked in behind her and made quick work of kneeling down, taking her long blonde hair and holding it back as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. 

When done, Maya let out a dry sob, resting her head on the toilet seat in defeat. Lucas stroked her hair, unsure of how to comfort her. Maya could be quite unpredictable, and there was still liquor in her system, so that added to the suspense. What he was doing seemed to be working, in any case. Her shallow and quick breathing was evening out, although she was shaking. Eventually, Maya sat up, softly brushing Lucas’ hands away-- not in a rude or mean way-- she flashed him a grateful smile as she weakly pulled herself up, her body trembling a bit-- from anxiety or from getting sick, Lucas didn’t know. 

Lucas brought himself up to his full height, clearing his throat. “I need to sit down,” Maya mumbled, running a hand through her hair, her brow furrowed.

“We can sit in the kitchen. I’ll get you some water,” Lucas offered, and Maya quietly thanked him. Once in the kitchen, Lucas grabbed a mug from one of the cabinets and filled it with ice cubes and water. Maya shakily took a seat at the round breakfast table, her breaths loud and deep. 

“Why did you want to take me home?” Maya asked again, catching Lucas off guard.

He stammered, “I, uh...I was worried.” Maya rolled her eyes. 

“I’m a big girl, Sundance. I can take care of myself,” She snapped. The mood had abruptly changed from when she had asked earlier in the car. Lucas wasn’t sure why she was so offended by his statement. Of course, Maya always worked to uphold her independent facade, always claiming she could do things by herself, especially when Lucas offered any help. She seemed especially touchy around him lately, and Lucas couldn’t possibly fathom  _ why _ . 

“It’s not an insult, Maya. You’re drunk, and I-”

Maya cut him off furiously. “Yeah, I had beer! Yeah, I’m drunk! But you think I’m weak because of that,” she spat. Her words weren’t slurring anymore, but anyone could still tell she was drunk. Her face was flushed from the alcohol and anger, and she smelled of beer. Lucas could feel his anger rising, trying to suppress it. He would never hurt her, even when he was furious with her, but he still despised the feeling. She was so goddamn  _ difficult _ ! 

“I don’t! I just want you to be  _ safe _ !” Maya pushed herself out of her chair, angrily staring him down. Even though she was quite short and was missing her usual three inch heels, she was quite intimidating. Lucas wouldn’t let her walk all over him, though. “Get over your pride. Let other people help you!”

Maya fumed, searching for her words. “You’re such a fucking  _ Huckleberry _ ! I-- I can’t  _ believe _ I still have feelings for you!” 

Lucas felt a wave of anxiety, his heart suddenly beating abnormally loud. Had he heard her right? He had to have, but it was a concept Lucas simply didn’t get. She had told him two years ago that she didn’t like him. She had sent him to be with someone else. She had gone to the arms of a college student, not looking back. If Maya hadn’t been drunk, if she had just spilled a secret sober, Lucas knew he would’ve kissed her. He didn’t really know  _ why _ , but he would never take advantage of her. Maybe it made him “Lucas the Good.” It didn’t matter. His mind racing, his body shaking, he waited for her to react to her words. Maya, however, didn’t seem to notice she had said anything of importance. She was still glaring at him, her fists clenched at her sides. Lucas backed down, still thinking of what she had said. He didn’t think he would stop thinking of it any time soon. How would he be able to stop? “Look, okay, let’s just drop this. I’m tired.” He ruffled his hair with his hand absentmindedly, a nervous tick he tended to have. “You can take a shower if you want. I’ll get a towel and get you some clothes.” 

“Thanks,” she murmured. Lucas figured that was the most apologetic she would be at the moment. He didn’t need a thank you, anyway. 

Lucas smiled weakly. “What are friends for?” 

\------------ 

Lucas was going through his dresser, pulling out a faded blue Beatles t-shirt and a pair of his boxers that had unfortunately shrunk in the drier years prior. He laid them out on the bed, and went back to his dresser, pulling out another shirt, pair of boxers, and sweatpants. Lucas was still thinking about his conversation with Maya in the kitchen, hung up on the bombshell she had dropped. Did she really still like him? Why was that concept messing with his head? Lucas tried to shake off the thought-- he had all the time in the world to torture himself over it. He changed his underwear and pants, then pulled his shirt over his head. As he did so, the door opened, and Maya cautiously walked into his bedroom in the towel he had gotten for her. He had put it in the drier so it would be nice and warm for her when she had gotten out of the shower. “Hey,” she said softly, standing there awkwardly in nothing but a fluffy white towel.

Lucas swallowed. “I put some clothes out for you on the bed,” he said, a little too loud, but there was unclear tension in the room that was making him uncomfortable. Maya snapped her eyes from his muscled chest to his face, nodding. Lucas was suddenly very aware that he was shirtless. He quickly grabbed his t-shirt, and made his way out of the room. “Lemme, uh...let me know when you’re changed. I guess.” Maya nodded once again, and Lucas left the room and closed the door. While he waited, he pulled on the t-shirt, which was just solid white. His father always joked that Lucas was just showing off his muscles when he was wearing that shirt. Lucas always exclaimed in disagreement. Sure, it hung off his shoulders nicely, but so? Maya had obviously been interested in what was below the shirt, and he didn’t know where all of that put the two of them. So he had put on the goddamn shirt. 

A few minutes later, Maya opened the door. “You can come in,” she murmured, and Lucas did so. His shirt was quite large on her-- it reached her mid tights, totally obscuring the small boxers she was wearing. Lucas gulped-- why hadn’t he given her pants? He felt uncomfortable, Maya half dressed and standing small. His heart gave out to her-- this vulnerable side of her. He didn’t see it much. She was being open with him completely-- and yes, she had been drunk, but it meant something to Lucas all the same. Regardless of romantic feelings or not, Maya meant a great deal to him. He couldn’t put it in simple words of how much he cared about her. 

What surprised Lucas more than anything that had happened that night was Maya stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around him, nestling her head against his chest. Lucas’ heart skipped a beat, but he hugged her back, softly petting her hair as she rested up against him, the sound of her breathing calming Lucas’ anxiety. Lucas, although good at hiding him, had always been a fairly anxious kid. Lately, for a reason he didn’t know, Maya had been making him anxious lately. Her teasing, her looks, just her presence. She made him uneasy. She got in his head. But it wasn’t bad. Lucas didn’t hate it at all. 

“Thank you,” Maya said softly into his chest, and Lucas stopped his motions, holding her closer against him. He closed his eyes, briefly sniffing in and smelling the coconut shampoo she had used in the shower. She pulled back a moment later, and Lucas cleared his throat. 

“You can, uh, sleep in my bed tonight. I’ll stay on the couch.” Maya said nothing, and moved towards the made bed, climbing onto it and moving the pillows. She climbed under the covers and settled on her side, facing him. Lucas softly smiled, walking back towards the door and reaching to turn off the lights. Before he could, Maya spoke.

“Lucas?” Her voice was soft and unusually small, and Lucas’ heart lurched once more. 

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want to be alone tonight.” Lucas turned to face her. 

“You want me too…” Lucas trailed off, but they both knew what he meant

“Could you….?” He nodded in reply, closing the door and turning off the lights. It was dark, but he knew the layout of his room, and he made his way to the other side of the bed. He carefully grabbed a pillow for himself and climbed into the bed behind her. Maya shifted as he got under the covers, taking his hand and tugging. Lucas got the message, and he moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her. She snuggled into him; Lucas felt her small, warm body against his very comforting. She fell asleep almost immediately, but Lucas lay awake for a while, his eyes closed as he just listened to her breathing. 

As he drifted off to sleep, Lucas was still thinking about what Maya had said to him in the kitchen that night. He had been confused the whole evening, but in this sleepy state, his mind was hazy, yet he knew what he felt. 

He liked her, too. 

And with that thought, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

\------------ 

Lucas woke up the next morning relaxed and at ease. The sun shone through the shades, his window cracked open a bit, so he could hear cars passing by and the incoherent chatter from pedestrians walking by. Lucas blinked, the bright light from outside a deep contrast from having his eyes shut. It took him a moment to fully wake, registering the morning. Lucas startled, seeing Maya curled up next to him, facing him, her eyes closed and her breathing even. Lucas carefully slipped off of the bed as not to wake her-- Maya was a fairly deep sleeper, but there was nothing wrong with being cautious. 

Unfortunately for him, all of Lucas’ memories of the night before came back at once, hitting him in the gut with full force. Maya’s confession stuck with him, and he just couldn’t shake it off, no matter how much easier it would be if he could. It wasn’t that he was upset she liked him. In fact, it gave him some sort of elated feeling, and he was five seconds away from an unerasable shit-eating grin if he kept going down that road. Luckily, he was able to avoid that, as concerns started floating around in his thoughts.

Would it be taking advantage of her to bring it up? It didn’t sit well with him-- Lucas didn’t want to unearth any struggle Maya might be having because of something she said while under the influence of alcohol. It wouldn’t to be fair to her.

Lucas heard Maya stirring, and he turned. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, sliding her legs over the edge of the bed. Her hair was tangled and her cheeks a little flushed, and all Lucas could think of in the moment was how effortlessly  _ gorgeous _ she looked. He was sure he had been staring for a little bit too long, so he broke his gaze, preferring to start picking out his outfit for the day. He heard Maya slide off of the bed. “Morning, Huckleberry,” she said sleepily, stretching as she slowly walked towards Lucas. “God, my head fucking  _ hurts, _ ” she grimaced. 

“Hungover, huh?” Lucas asked, smiling lightly as he grabbed a red t-shirt and unfolded it.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Maya was squinting at the bright room, rubbing her head. Suddenly, something seemed to down over her quickly, and her brow furrowed. “Lucas, did I...did I say anything...personal to you last night? Like tell you a secret, or...something?”

Lucas hesitated. “No,” he said. “No, you didn’t.”

Maya looked relieved, and she didn’t say anything of the sort for the rest of the morning. Lucas was in his head the whole day, and as he was driving Maya home, he couldn’t help but think he had made the right decision.

The truth would come out soon enough, he decided,

It just wasn’t the right time. 

  
  



End file.
